


Кинжал и морская пена

by Al_Dreamer, Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Drama, M/M, Mermaids
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 08:40:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16740715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Al_Dreamer/pseuds/Al_Dreamer, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team/pseuds/Oikawa_and_Kageyama_team
Summary: Тобио злился.





	Кинжал и морская пена

**Author's Note:**

> AU по мотивам "Русалочки" Г. Х. Андерсена.

Море бушевало.

Тобио злился. Разговоры с отцом всегда заканчивались так — ссорой, взаимными упрёками и обвинениями. Быть королевским сыном, расти с грузом ответственности за весь свой народ — явно не предел мечтаний для того, кто больше всего хотел свободы.

Тобио злился, и волны взметались всё выше. 

— Не стоит каждый раз так бурно реагировать на слова отца, — промолвил Иссей, старший королевский страж. — Он всего лишь волнуется о будущем.

— Море пусть волнуется, — огрызнулся Тобио. — А ему-то с чего?

— Ты слишком увлекся людьми, — пожал плечами Иссей и взмахнул длинным и узким хвостом. — Сам знаешь, у нас уговор. Хрупкое равновесие легко нарушить.

Тобио знал. Больше трёхсот лет назад его отец, владыка морей, и людской король, чьи земли примыкали к побережью, заключили мирное соглашение. Для рыбаков море полнилось рыбой, для мореплавателей дул попутный ветер, ныряльщиков ждал богатый урожай жемчуга. Люди со своей стороны не перекрывали реки, питавшие море, не охотились на русалок, не убивали сирен, не отравляли воду. Никто не вмешивался в дела друг друга и не стремился к сближению: слишком уж разные они были, слишком много жизней потеряли в многолетней войне.

С течением времени люди и морской народ всё больше отдалялись друг от друга. Человеческая жизнь пробегала быстрее, поколение сменяло поколение, и старый уговор покрылся пылью и превратился в предание. Но для русалок время текло иначе, и они по-прежнему настороженно относились к тем, кто бродил по берегу на двух конечностях.

О коварстве и бессердечности людей Тобио слышал с детства. Все эти истории, в которых люди представали сущими монстрами, способными на любую подлость, пустили глубокие корни и плотно засели в мыслях. Тобио никогда не подплывал близко ни к кораблям, ни к рыбацким лодкам с широкими сетями, ни к берегу на мелководье. Но однажды, в яркий летний день, когда солнечные лучи пронзали толщу воды до самого дна, Тобио поднялся на поверхность, ближе к глубокому синему небу без единого облака. Когда он был совсем маленьким, то искренне считал, что небо — это тоже море, а звёзды, ярко горящие по ночам, — души ушедших предков.

Тобио давно присмотрел удобный валун и сбегал к нему, когда хотел побыть один. На него легко было взбираться и, в случае чего, так же легко соскальзывать в воду. Валун обосновался совсем недалеко от узкой песчаной полоски, и Тобио очень рисковал, его могли увидеть, но скалистый берег обычно пустовал. Однако в тот яркий летний день всё пошло не так.

Тобио увидел человека — высокого и стройного, широкоплечего и статного. Несомненно красивого. Первым порывом было уйти под воду, но Тобио укрылся за камнем и решил понаблюдать. В конце концов, он находился в своих владениях, на своей территории, он первым нашёл это место, и если уж кому уходить, то незваному гостю, а не ему.

Человек закатал штаны и по колено вошёл в море. Он стоял, почти не двигаясь, и смотрел на воду так долго, что Тобио надоело подглядывать. Но тут на берегу появился другой, окликнул, и первый человек крупно вздрогнул, словно вынырнул из мыслей. Его лицо мгновенно изменилось, осветившись улыбкой. Тобио поразился этой перемене: только что он был свидетелем глубокой печали, такой густой и плотной, что она чувствовалась на расстоянии, и вот от неё не осталось и следа. 

Человек вышел на берег и махнул рукой, указывая на тропинку, что вилась между скал. Второй согласно кивнул, и они направились к тропке, утопая в песке. Тобио смотрел им вслед, пока они не скрылись из глаз, о чём-то оживлённо переговариваясь. 

Выходит, люди стараются скрыть свою тоску от других?

Эта мысль не давала Тобио покоя. Если ему становилось грустно, если он радовался или злился, ликовал или обижался, утаить перемены настроения он не мог при всём желании: море менялось вместе с ним.

Тобио стал всё чаще приплывать к валуну и ждать красивого человека. И тот не обманывал его ожиданий: появлялся на берегу, бродил вдоль кромки воды, порой сидел на песке, вытянув длинные ноги и подставив лицо солнцу. Он всегда приходил один и уходил в одиночестве, лишь иногда его звал тот, другой, если человек задерживался дольше обычного.

Компания появилась и у Тобио. Мелкий черепашонок с медным панцирем упрямо карабкался на валун, нагло цепляясь за его хвост. Поначалу Тобио отмахивался от него, черепашонок падал в воду, но вновь и вновь возвращался.

— Да что тебе нужно? — пробормотал Тобио, подхватил малыша и усадил на камень, нагретый солнцем.

— Наконец-то! — воскликнул тот. — Какой же ты тугодум, сразу не мог помочь?

Тобио опешил от черепашьей наглости.

— Ты вообще знаешь, кто я такой? — надменно спросил он. Обычно всегда срабатывало.

— Глупый рыбохвост, который думает, что подбираться так близко к людям — хорошая идея.

— Нет, — отрезал Тобио. — Я твой владыка, повелитель морей…

— Будешь когда-нибудь, — отмахнулся черепашонок. — А пока ты только наследный принц.

— Тебе этого мало?

— Я тоже наследный принц, — хмыкнул черепашонок. — Для своей мамы. Кстати, я Шоё.

— Тобио, — сообщил он в ответ. По мордочке Шоё он понял, что мог и не представляться: тот прекрасно знал, кто он такой.

— Иссей просил передать, чтобы ты немедленно плыл в замок. Отец хочет с тобой поговорить. 

— Что-то случилось? — встревожился Тобио.

— Случится, — глубокомысленно заявил Шоё. — Если не перестанешь так близко подплывать к людям. Ты не думал, что, если ты видишь их, то и они могут видеть тебя?

Тобио ничего не ответил. Он нырнул в воду и поплыл в замок.

***

Тобио злился. 

Он не нарушил никаких правил и соглашений, не показывался людям на глаза, не вмешивался в их дела и уж тем более не говорил ни с одним из них. Слова отца о неминуемой опасности, которую влечёт за собой его любопытство, звучали несправедливо и обидно.

Сначала Тобио метался по пещере, где отсиживался, когда не хотел никого видеть, а потом решил подняться на поверхность. Волны вздымались высоко к тёмному небу и потрясали мощью, с силой накатывая на берег и разбиваясь о скалы. 

Вдалеке Тобио увидел прогулочное судно, волны легко бросали его из стороны в сторону, словно невесомую щепку. Даже на расстоянии в несколько миль было слышно, как натужно скрипят доски, готовые вот-вот сдаться под напором стихии. Тобио ринулся туда, не думая, что его могут увидеть, он понимал лишь одно: буря поднялась из-за него и какими бы ни были договорённости между двумя народами, люди не виноваты в его плохом настроении и не заслужили погибнуть, отправившись на морскую прогулку в ясный солнечный день.

Тобио плыл так резво, как только мог, время от времени выныривая и проверяя, на плаву ли ещё судно, и уже почти добрался, когда услышал оглушительный треск. Он не успел.

Корабль тонул быстро. Ветер и волны раскусили, разметали его на части, Тобио только и оставалось что увертываться от обломков. Он кружил и высматривал тонущих, уже решив, что обязательно спасёт всех, кого сможет. И пусть отец гневается хоть до скончания времён.

Он увидел, как медленно погружается один из людей, так медленно, словно просто устал и решил подремать на морском дне. Тобио устремился к нему, подхватил под руки и потянул наверх, на спасительный воздух.

Он вытащил человека на мелководье вблизи валуна и понял, это именно тот красивый человек, который так часто гулял на берегу. Человек не дышал и не открывал глаза. Тобио положил открытую ладонь ему на грудь и медленно повёл вверх, к горлу. Он чувствовал, как вода выходит из лёгких, привычно подчиняясь его воле. Человек закашлялся и открыл глаза. Тобио замер. Он впервые находился так близко к кому-то из живущих на суше, и любопытство — жадное, жаркое, — оказалось сильнее, чем все запреты и страхи.

У человека были длинные ресницы, слипшиеся от воды острыми стрелами, тёплые карие глаза, бледная кожа с россыпью едва заметных веснушек на переносице, слегка капризный изгиб губ. Он смотрел прямо на Тобио, внимательно, изучающе, так, словно запоминал каждую черточку его лица. 

Со стороны спускавшейся на пляж тропинки раздался шум. Тобио взглянул туда и нырнул под воду, отплыл подальше: тот, другой, со всех ног мчался к спасённому им человеку. Его человеку. 

Тобио улыбнулся этой мысли. Он спрятался за валуном и наблюдал из укрытия, как человеку помогают подняться на ноги и, подхватив под руку, медленно уводят. Тобио слышал, как второй ворчал и ругался, но в его голосе сквозила забота. Он назвал человека «Ойкава», и Тобио повторил про себя несколько раз — Ойкава, Ойкава. Ему понравилось, как звучит это имя.

Из-за сизых туч выглянуло солнце и огладило берег и волны ласковыми лучами. Буря утихла. Его человек был жив.

— Ну и что это значит?

Тобио вздрогнул от неожиданности и обернулся. У самого кончика его хвоста сидел Шоё. На солнце его панцирь отливал ярко-рыжим.

— Что? — буркнул Тобио, насупившись.

— Ты спас человека, — наставил на него когтистую лапу Шоё. — Мы не спасаем тех, кто ходит по суше. Таков закон.

— Ты всего лишь мелкий неразумный черепашонок и не понимаешь, что бывают обстоятельства, когда выбирать не приходится. Я должен был его спасти.

— Ты нарушил договор, — от возмущения Шоё так сильно вытянул шею, что, казалось, вот-вот выпадет из панциря. — Ты нарушил баланс!

— Расскажешь обо всём королю?

— Что? — Шоё смешно приоткрыл рот. — За кого ты меня принимаешь?

— Значит, промолчишь, — подытожил Тобио. — Вот и замечательно.

Он спрыгнул в воду и оказался нос к носу с Акирой, одним из младших стражей отца. Тот недовольно нахмурился.

— Ваше высочество.

— Акира.

Тобио понял: отец уже знает и кары не миновать. Он проплыл мимо Акиры, нарочно задев его хвостом, и выкинул из головы беспокойство. Он считал себя правым и не собирался уступать.

Однако морской король не гневался, он пребывал в ярости. Тобио и слова не мог вставить в своё оправдание, а потому к концу отцовской тирады и сам неистово полыхал от гнева.

— Запрещаю тебе подниматься на поверхность ближайшие десять лет! — пророкотал морской владыка. — Отправляйся в северные воды и не возвращайся, пока не поймёшь, что люди опасны, люди коварны, и ни один из них никогда бы не спас никого из нас. 

— Ты ошибаешься! — бросил в ответ Тобио. — Ты сильно ошибаешься!

— Мне лучше знать, скольких они убили, просто чтобы посмотреть, что у нас внутри! Поэтому не говори мне, что я ошибаюсь! Мы воевали с тех пор, как узнали друг о друге, и не тебе, мальку, упрекать меня! — прогремело по замку.

Тобио так резко взмахнул хвостом, что поднял целый вихрь воздушных пузырьков. Ни в какие северные воды он не собирался. Он знал, куда ему нужно.

— Тобио! — неслось в спину. — Не делай глупостей!

Тобио лишь упрямо сцепил зубы.

***

Решение он принял быстро и не дал себе времени на раздумья. Тобио окинул взглядом родной коралловый замок, не зная, когда увидит его вновь и увидит ли вообще. Он направился на восток, где в подводных пещерах жил тот, кто мог ему помочь.

— Только не говори, что плывёшь к нему, — услышал Тобио. — Потому что это ещё глупее, чем спасение человека.

Шоё плыл рядом, стараясь не отставать. Тобио мельком взглянул на него.

— Ты моя совесть, что ли?

— Что-то вроде того. Что ещё может вразумить рыбохвоста, если не мудрость черепахи?

— Не мешай, — Тобио быстрее задвигал хвостом, набирая скорость. — Обойдусь без советчиков.

— Стой, послушай! — Шоё всё-таки безнадёжно отстал, хоть и шевелил лапами изо всех сил. — Он никогда ничего не делает просто так. Всегда есть плата или обмен, и этот обмен неравноценный. Подумай!

— Сам разберусь, — бросил Тобио через плечо и понёсся вперёд. Шоё остался далеко позади.

Что он движется в нужном направлении и почти достиг цели, Тобио понял по разбросанным то тут, то там выбеленным костям. О том, кому они принадлежали, он думать не хотел. Вода вокруг него стала мутной и непослушной, Тобио плыл, словно продирался через невидимые путы, пока не оказался перед входом в пещеру.

Оттуда высунулись две морды пятнистых мурен.

— Кто это к нам пожаловал, Ацуму? — одна из морд обнажила острые зубы.

— Не знаю, но пахнет вкусно, — вторая морда блеснула жёлтыми глазами. — Королевской кровью пахнет, Осаму.

— Проводите его высочество ко мне, — прошелестел чей-то голос, и мурены тотчас перестали плотоядно облизываться.

— Плыви за нами, — они синхронно развернулись и исчезли в тёмном проёме пещеры.

Тобио направился следом.

Он ожидал, что владения морского чёрта будут такими же страшными и леденящими душу, как все те истории, которые слышал с детства. Но когда после череды длинных тоннелей Тобио наконец попал в просторный, светлый и чистый сводчатый зал — пещерой это назвать было трудно, — то на мгновение восхищённо замер. Стены занимало множество полок, где теснились пузыри и сосуды, банки и колбы, коробки и раковины, мешочки, перевязанные яркими лентами, и мотки странных нитей, концы которых шевелились, словно живые. Впрочем — Тобио не был до конца уверен, — они вполне могли оказаться живыми.

— Кто же это к нам пожаловал? — раздался мягкий вкрадчивый голос за его спиной. — Неужели наследный принц? Сам будущий король почтил скромного Цукишиму своим вниманием?

Тобио обернулся. Морской чёрт Цукишима, чьим именем издавна пугали детей и чья дурная слава бежала далеко впереди него, восседал на камне, увитом водорослями и поразительно напоминавшем своими формами королевский трон.

— Я здесь по делу.

— Ещё бы, — покивал Цукишима и улыбнулся, обнажив крупные острые зубы. — Я бы несказанно удивился, будь это простой визит вежливости.

— Я хочу ноги, как у людей. 

Цукишима никак не отреагировал на это заявление, но Тобио, смотревший на него во все глаза, мог бы поклясться, что видел свечение над его головой.

— Ноги, значит, — проворковал Цукишима, оттолкнулся от камня и подплыл к Тобио. Его хвост был похож на старую корягу, заросшую мхом и водорослями. — Надоело жить под водой?

— Это вас не касается, — пробормотал Тобио. — Вы можете дать мне то, о чём я прошу?

— Могу, — легко ответил Цукишима и указал рукой на ряд полок вдоль стены. — И крылья могу, и панцирь, и хобот. Только, боюсь, ты не знаешь, что такое хобот.

— Не знаю, — согласился Тобио. — Но нужны мне только ноги.

— Жаль, — вздохнул Цукишима. — Было бы забавно.

Мурены гнусно рассмеялись.

— Ты ведь знаешь, что я попрошу плату, будущий король?

— Да, — кивнул Тобио. — В нашей сокровищнице найдётся достойная плата. Я смогу достать всё, что нужно.

— О, — Цукишима скорчил скорбную мину. — Мне ничего не нужно из королевской сокровищницы. 

— Тогда что? — деловито уточнил Тобио.

— Твоя магия, — улыбнулся Цукишима. — Всего лишь твоя магия, сила управлять водой.

Тобио нахмурился.

— Моя магия?

— Да.

— Но как же я без неё?

— Так же, как и без ног. 

— Я должен подумать.

— У меня нет времени на твои капризы, — Цукишима махнул рукой и вновь уселся на свой импровизированный трон. — Или ты соглашаешься, или нет. Выбор прост.

— Я согласен! — выпалил Тобио. Стены вокруг задрожали, и вода на мгновение стала мутной, а затем вновь кристально чистой: сделка свершилась, оставалось только выполнить её условия.

Цукишима прищурился, глядя на Тобио, и рассмеялся, вновь обнажая хищные зубы.

— Вижу отцовскую хватку, — кивнул он. — Тогда приступим.

Цукишима подплыл к тесно заставленной полке, задумчиво повёл рукой, а затем аккуратно, за самое горлышко, ухватил два пузырька — с ядовито-фиолетовой и ярко-жёлтой жидкостями внутри. Он быстро смешал их содержимое в воздушном пузыре, произнёс что-то на незнакомом языке, щёлкнул пальцами, и пузырь превратился в маленький блестящий флакончик.

— Выпьешь это, — вкрадчиво начал Цукишима, — и твой хвост превратится в две чудесные ноги. 

Тобио схватил пузырёк, открыл его и залпом выпил. Сначала он ничего не почувствовал и с подозрением взглянул на Цукишиму. Тот и бровью не повёл. А потом всё тело Тобио пронзила такая острая вспышка боли, что его выгнуло дугой. На его глазах хвост раздвоился, быстро принимая форму человеческих ног. Чешуя исчезла, плавники истончились и тоже пропали. Длинные стройные ноги грузом потянули ко дну. Тобио шевельнул ими, и они разошлись в стороны, как у лягушки. Мурены хохотнули и подплыли ближе. 

Тобио хотел спросить, что не так, но не смог вымолвить ни слова. Он открывал рот, пытаясь произнести хоть что-то, но изо рта вылетали только пузырьки воздуха. Цукишима участливо взглянул на него.

— Ой, — сказал морской чёрт. — Совсем забыл сказать, что у этой сделки есть условие: вместе с магией уходит и голос. Зачем мне бесполезная магия, если она всё равно слушается только твоих приказов? К тому же, ты по-прежнему можешь дышать под водой, это большее благо, чем голос, разве не так?

Тобио кинулся к Цукишиме, но с ногами он был не так быстр и стремителен, как с хвостом. Цукишима лишь слабо улыбнулся в ответ на его отчаянный рывок.

— Уберите его, — приказал он муренам. — Оставьте на берегу и не вздумайте хоть как-то навредить. Мне не нужен гнев морского владыки.

Явно разочарованные мурены обвили руки Тобио и потянули за собой к выходу. Он не делал попыток вырваться или потребовать объяснений. Слишком поздно. Растерянный, лишившийся своей магии и голоса, он понимал, что виноват во всём сам. А ведь Шоё предупреждал его. Тобио так погрузился в свои мысли, что не заметил, как мурены отпустили его.

Он вынырнул и огляделся. Мурены оставили его у скалистого берега, вокруг не было ни души. Внезапно он почувствовал, как что-то впилось в палец ноги. Это был Шоё, и он больно кусался.

— Ты всё-таки сделал это! — воскликнул черепашонок. — Они отвратительны, так и знай.

Тобио усмехнулся.

— И чем же ты расплатился? 

Тобио положил руку на горло и беззвучно ответил — голос. У Шоё отвисла челюсть.

— Ты идиот. Хоть и сын короля, но — идиот.

Тобио пожал плечами. 

— Что будешь делать? — спросил Шоё.

Тобио посмотрел на тропинку, вившуюся между скал. Именно оттуда всегда приходил Ойкава, значит, ему нужно туда. Он попробовал подняться, но колени подогнулись, и он рухнул в воду. Так повторилось несколько раз, пока Тобио, наконец, не научился держать равновесие. 

— Я уж подумал, что морской чёрт подсунул тебе не настоящие ноги, — проворчал Шоё. Он ни разу не засмеялся во время попыток Тобио стать ровно, и тот был благодарен ему за это.

Берег казался таким близким, но Тобио шагал к нему довольно долго. Лишь ощутив под ногами горячий песок, он выдохнул и понял, что ему нужна небольшая передышка. Тобио опустился на песок, зарываясь в него пальцами. Шоё копошился рядом.

И тут Тобио услышал голоса. Ойкава и его друг шли вдоль берега, о чём-то переговариваясь и широко жестикулируя. Первой мыслью было нырнуть в воду и спрятаться, но Тобио одёрнул сам себя. У него теперь есть ноги, и он может наконец поговорить с Ойкавой, рассказать, как наблюдал за ним, как спас его, узнать всё-всё о мире людей, то, что так его интересует. Вторая мысль окатила холодом: он не может говорить. И магии у него больше нет. Чёртов Цукишима.

Тобио уставился на свои ноги. Чем теперь они могут ему помочь? К тому же, он был совершенно голый. Ойкава его заметил, ускорил шаг и вскоре оказался рядом.

— С тобой всё в порядке? — спросил он.

От его голоса у Тобио сжалось сердце. Он кивнул.

— Ива-чан, — обратился Ойкава к своему другу, — он наверняка тоже попал в ту ужасную бурю. Нужно помочь.

— Почему ты голый? — спросил тот, кого Ойкава назвал Ива-чаном.

Тобио показал на море и на горло.

— Не можешь говорить? — догадался Ойкава. — Ничего, такое тоже бывает. Голос вернётся, если, конечно, ты не был молчуном с рождения. Страшно было?

Тобио хотел бы сказать, что никогда не боялся ни ветра, ни бури, ни самой высокой волны, но не мог. Он мог только смотреть на Ойкаву и любоваться им. Сердце в груди то билось чаще, то замирало, и такое Тобио испытывал впервые в своей жизни.

Ойкава снял с себя белоснежную рубаху и протянул её Тобио.

— Надень, а то распугаешь всех девиц в округе. Ты ведь наверняка один из приглашённых на праздник? Потому что на рыбака или крестьянина вовсе не похож. Пойдём с нами, пока гости не разобрали все приличные комнаты в замке.

Тобио поднялся, чувствуя себя гораздо увереннее. Он накинул рубаху и на мгновение замер: его словно окутало запахом Ойкавы. Он прижал рукав к щеке и улыбнулся.

— Ты странный, — отметил Ойкава, пока они взбирались по тропинке вверх. — Мы где-то встречались? Мы точно встречались, я откуда-то знаю твоё лицо. На балу? На охоте? Что это у тебя такое? Ручная черепашка? Она милая. Кусается?

Ойкава сыпал вопросами и, казалось, не нуждался в ответах. Его друг молча шёл рядом, порой подхватывая Тобио под локоть, когда он спотыкался и терял равновесие.

— Ивайзуми, — негромко представился он. — Принц Ойкава порой забывает о том, что не все вокруг знакомы друг с другом. Его-то, конечно, знают все.

Значит, Ойкава тоже принц, как и он сам. Наследник трона, будущий король. Ойкава будто стал понятнее и ближе. Тобио, не стесняясь, постоянно смотрел на него, и Ойкаве явно было приятно это внимание.

***

В замке все готовились к празднику: мыли, чистили, убирали, украшали цветами стены и окна, вешали гирлянды под потолком, натирали до блеска всё, что могло блестеть, надраивали полы, перетряхивали гобелены и суетились, суетились, суетились. 

Тобио понравился замок и люди в нём. На кухне повариха с круглыми щеками угостила его чем-то вкусным, придворные музыканты разрешили подудеть в трубу и провести пальцами по струнам арфы, в конюшне он долго гладил королевского скакуна и не мог поверить, что Ойкава объезжает на нём владения. Всё было новым, интересным и совсем другим, не таким, как дома, в подводном королевстве.

Ойкава не отпускал от себя Тобио ни на шаг. Показывал замок, семейные портреты, хвастался оружейной, рассказывал истории — о себе, Ивайзуми и других придворных, поил вином и всегда грустил. Он мог громко и заливисто смеяться, серьёзно обсуждать важные дела, долго молчать и о чём-то думать, но при этом Тобио видел, что глаза его наполнены тоской. От неё щемило сердце.

Дни летели один за одним, Тобио потерял счёт времени. Рядом с Ойкавой он чувствовал себя так, словно давно что-то искал — и вот наконец обрёл. Ойкава всегда находил его взглядом, постоянно касался и часто спрашивал, где они виделись раньше. 

Однажды, когда солнце почти утонуло в море, окрасив горизонт алым, они остались наедине. Отодвинув тарелку с ужином, Ойкава внимательно посмотрел на Тобио, а затем спросил:

— Кто ты?

Вина в его бокале почти не осталось.

— Я знаю, что ты не ответишь мне. Не можешь или не хочешь, — Ойкава слегка растягивал слова. От выпитого у Тобио кружилась голова. — Ты просто взялся из ниоткуда и…

Ойкава замолчал на полуслове. 

— Я даже не знаю, как тебя зовут. Самое страшное, что это не важно. Меня тянет к тебе с такой силой, словно ты околдовал меня. И я не знаю, что с этим делать. Куда бы я ни пошёл — везде ты, я закрываю глаза — и всё равно вижу тебя. Мне хочется, чтобы ты всегда был рядом. Мне так легче.

Тобио подошёл и сел на пол у ног Ойкавы. Он взял его руку и прижал к своей груди. Что ещё он мог? Как ещё показать, что он чувствует то же самое? 

— Ещё более страшное, — прошептал Ойкава, — что я ничего не хочу с этим делать. Я не хочу ничего менять. Знаешь, к какому празднику все готовятся?

Тобио отрицательно покачал головой. Спросить он не мог, а находясь рядом с Ойкавой, не вслушивался в чужие разговоры.

— Послезавтра я женюсь, — медленно проговорил Ойкава. — Завтра приезжает моя невеста, принцесса Шимизу. Об этом браке наши отцы договорились, когда нам не исполнилось и трёх лет. Знаешь, каково это, когда вся твоя жизнь расписана наперёд? Знаешь, что такое — не принадлежать себе? Жить по чье-то указке, не по своей воле? Никому такого не пожелаю.

Тобио поднялся и склонился над Ойкавой, обхватив его лицо ладонями. А потом прикоснулся губами к губам и замер. Ойкава крепко схватил его за рубаху на спине и обнял, уткнувшись в шею. Прерывистое дыхание постепенно становилось спокойнее и тише, Ойкава разомкнул объятия и сонно посмотрел на Тобио.

— Слишком много я тебе наговорил, правда? — он криво улыбнулся. — Иди спать, я ещё посижу здесь.

Тобио хотел возразить, но Ойкава отвернулся и спрятал лицо в ладонях. Тобио вышел из зала, тихо прикрыл за собой дверь и взглянул в окно. Море серебрилось в сумерках и ласково звало его обратно. Но сердце Тобио больше не принадлежало морю.

***

Принцесса Шимизу оказалась красивее всех своих нарисованных портретов. Придворные художники изобразили только оболочку, не прикоснувшись ни мазком к душе. Шимизу понравилась всем без исключения, и каждый прочил будущей паре долгую счастливую жизнь. 

В честь принцессы на воду спустили новый корабль. Ойкава был учтив и любезен, сопровождая Шимизу на борт. Улыбка застыла на его лице, как приклеенная. Шумные гости разошлись по палубе, весело переговариваясь.

Тобио скрылся ото всех на корме и безучастно смотрел на бурлящую воду. Завтра Ойкава выполнит свой долг, женится на принцессе, и Тобио придётся покинуть замок. Он не сможет остаться и видеть Ойкаву рядом с кем-то другим.

— Тобио, смотри, — позвал его Шоё, сидевший в кармане рубахи. — Это разве не Иссей и Акира?

Тобио пригляделся и действительно увидел, что рядом с кораблём плывут стражи отца. Иссей с силой ударил хвостом по воде, запрыгивая на бортик рядом с Тобио. Все гости находились на верхней палубе и внизу, у самой воды, их никто не мог увидеть.

Иссей протянул Тобио маленький пузырёк с бесцветной жидкостью.

— Выпей, и к тебе ненадолго вернётся голос. 

Тобио с сомнением повертел пузырёк в руках, а затем открыл его и выпил. Хуже не будет.

— Иссей, Акира, — произнёс он и прижал руку к горлу. — Как вы здесь оказались? 

Акира плыл рядом, не делая попыток что-либо объяснить. Иссей вздохнул.

— Мы беспокоились. И твой отец тоже, он едва душу не вытряс из Цукишимы, но ваша сделка оказалась честной. Тобио, ты должен вернуться.

— Я не могу.

— Ты должен. У тебя есть обязанности перед своим народом. Перед всеми нами.

— Это нечестно.

Иссей проигнорировал его слова.

— Хватит болтать! — крикнул Акира и бросил что-то Иссею. Иссей ловко поймал серебряный кинжал и протянул его Тобио.

— Ты должен вонзить этот кинжал в сердце человека, из-за которого ты здесь. Так ты избавишься от причин своего бегства. Его кровь должна омыть твои ноги, и ты вновь обретёшь свой привычный вид. Ты снова станешь одним из нас.

— Откуда он у тебя? — спросил Тобио, глядя на рукоятку кинжала. На ней морской чёрт широко разевал зубастую пасть.

— От Цукишимы.

— Ты ходил к нему? Зачем?

— Чтобы узнать, как вернуть тебя.

— Что он попросил взамен?

— Неважно.

— Очень важно, Иссей! — вскричал Тобио и с силой сжал кинжал. Острые зубы на рукоятке впились в кожу.

— Жизни, он попросил наши жизни, — крикнул Акира. — Если до захода солнца ты не убьёшь человека, вся королевская стража превратится в морскую пену, а ты навсегда останешься немым и двуногим.

Иссей с грустью посмотрел на Тобио и спрыгнул в воду.

— Мы на многое готовы ради тебя, Тобио. А ты? 

Иссей и Акира скрылись под водой. 

— А ты? — эхом прозвучало за спиной.

Тобио обернулся. Ойкава не спускал глаз с кинжала в его руках.

— Ойкава, — он впервые назвал принца по имени. — Ты всё слышал?

— Я всё слышал, — Ойкава улыбнулся кончиками губ. — И теперь всё встало на свои места. Тобио. То-би-о.

— Я не мог говорить. И сейчас я не знаю, как долго это продлится, — Тобио во все глаза смотрел на принца.

— Это ведь ты спас меня? — продолжил Ойкава, будто не услышал того, что он сказал. — Когда разбился корабль?

— Я, — признался Тобио. 

— Вот почему мне казалось, что я тебя знаю. Вот почему ты везде мне мерещился. А потом и правда появился. 

Ойкава стоял совсем близко, потому Тобио сделал всего один шаг и притянул его к себе.

— Мой, только мой, — сердце застучало часто и сладко, и горько. Если бы он был сиреной, то спел бы Ойкаве и навеки привязал к себе. Но он был слаб без своей магии, как слабы люди на своих двух ногах. — Я не отдам тебя принцессе.

— У тебя цвет глаз меняется вместе с погодой, думал, я не замечу? — сбивчиво прошептал Ойкава. — Всё равно я бы понял, кто ты такой, рано или поздно. 

— Я бы смог сказать, рано или поздно.

— Сделай это, Тобио. Я прошу тебя.

Тобио отстранился и недоверчиво посмотрел на Ойкаву. Тот кивнул.

— Я же всё слышал. Твои люди принесли себя в жертву ради тебя. Сделай то, о чём они просят, и возвращайся к своему народу. 

— Я не могу.

— Можешь. Обязан. Ты ведь не должен был меня спасать, а я должен был умереть тогда, утонуть со своим кораблём. И так было бы лучше. Можно пытаться обмануть судьбу, но она всегда xитрее, Тобио. Я должен был умереть и никогда не жениться на Шимизу. Никогда не встретить тебя. Никогда так сильно не полюбить. 

— Это неправильно! — закричал Тобио, и в борт с силой ударила волна. — Я останусь с тобой. Мы будем вместе.

— Нет, Тобио, правильно именно так. 

Ойкава накрыл руки Тобио своими и приставил кинжал к своей груди.

— Пожалуйста. Я не смогу остаться с тобой, зная, чем тебе пришлось пожертвовать. И не смогу жить дальше той жизнью, которая мне не принадлежит.

Тобио видел во взгляде Ойкавы мольбу и надежду, и, к своему ужасу, понимал, о чём просит Ойкава. Это не было жертвой, минутным порывом, чем-то необдуманным, неосознанным. Это было решение, тяжёлым камнем лежавшим на сердце. Ойкава знал, кого просить об избавлении, и Тобио услышал его.

Он сдался, кивнул. Вздохнул глубоко. Нажал несильно, но лезвие вошло в грудь легко, будто само по себе. Ойкава улыбнулся. По ткани его камзола растекалось горячее, красное. Несколько капель упало Тобио на ноги. Он опустил Ойкаву на палубу и сидел рядом до тех пор, пока с его губ не слетел последний вздох. А затем Тобио прыгнул, оттолкнувшись хвостом от палубы, и скрылся под водой.

***

Сколько бы лет ни прошло, сердце морского короля так и не вернулось в море. Оно больше не принадлежало ему. 

У него больше не было сердца.


End file.
